Fushigi Yuugi:A New Evil
by Shadow-Crystal
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are together at last now that they live in the same world(Miaka's Word)-Until Miho and Taika finds their Mother's Book-The Book Of The Four Gods.Miaka and Tamahome must rescue their daughters from a new enemy.....
1. Chapter One

------------------------  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
~*Fushigi Yuugi:A New Evil*~  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
------------------------  
= = Thinking to themselves/thoughts  
( ) A/N Author's notes  
  
,,,,;;;;This is my first fanfic of Fushigi Yuugi so gomen-nasai mina-san;;;;,,,,  
  
.::Chapter One:The Beginning::.  
  
=Door Opens= "Tadaima!!"A girl with dark brown hair,four inches below the shoulders and dark red/green eyes(I dunno Miaka's eye color-Its supposed to be the same with her daughter)stepped in the House.She was wearing glasses,a pale cream turtleneck and short skirt.  
"Oka-san?"The girl entered in the kitchen.  
No one was there.  
"Oka-san?Where are you?"The girl asked loudly she kept looking upstairs and downstairs.  
=Where is Oka-san?=The girl thought.Suddenly the door opens...  
"Tadaima!!"A cheery voice came from downstairs..  
"Oka-san!!"The girl was delighted to see her mother..  
"Miho-chan,You're home early today.Don't you have a meeting at school?"The mother took   
off her shoes and set it aside.The mother had long brown hair,bright red/green eyes(I don't know the color)  
and had pale creamy skin.Miaka was carrying some groceries from a convinient store.  
Miho helped her carry the bags.  
"No,it was canceled...Something came up,"Miho walked in the kitchen with some of the grocery bags.  
"Oh..Where's Taika?"Miaka settled the bags on the kitchen counter and started unpacking the groceries.  
"Umm,she's practicing in cheerleading,"Miho was helping her mother,sounded gloomy..  
"What's the matter?"Miaka asked her daughter in a concerend look.  
"It's just that were not close anymore-She's alway's with her popular friends,"She emphazied the   
phrase popurlar friends with an icy tone. "She's so busy and she's turning into a very-"Her voice trailed off..  
Miaka gave her a long concerned look...Miho was the first to break the long look...  
No one spoke to each other..they continued to unpack the groceries and started putting them in the cupboards.Miaka was the first one to break the silence.  
"You know,-If you and Taika are having problems,"She started slowly."Maybe you should talk to her then."  
Miho nodded."Demo-"  
Before Miho could finish her word,  
A girl with short green hair up to her jaw and was not tied.She had dark green eyes but her skin was just like her mother's.She was wearing her cheerleading outfit.Very short skirt,sleeveless shirt(You get the picture...)  
"Tadaima,Konnichawa Oka-san,Onee-san,"She didn't bother to look at the two she just went upstairs to   
Miho's and her room.  
  
Upstairs........  
She threw her bag on her bed near the desk.Miho's bed is near the window.Then she   
lied on her bed,staring at the ceiling thinking of Miho,=She's with oka-san again.She's always with her,no wonder they're so close..Why won't Oka-san talk to me? Is she mad at me?And why is Miho always the good  
one? Why?=She continued to think about her sister.She didn't like Miho that much.They were once really  
close but then Taika began to be very busy with her own life that she forgot to spend time with her little sister.Miho was one year younger than Taika.Taika was the outgoing one,friendly person but is very 'choosy'  
on who's her friends.She doesn't like the other students.She like the rich people and Taika is more like   
aristrocatic,and judgemental.She judges people by looks just like her sister,Miho,she thinks Miho is a   
'loser' type.(Oh,I forgot to mention that Taika loves money too!)Miho was very smart,clever and athletic.  
She always joined in Academic contests like science faires,Math,and sports contests...She won lots of  
medals,trophies,certificates and recognition in school.She achieved lots of things but she's not the most popular girl in school.Her sister was the most popular girl in school because of her looks.Taika is smart too  
but is not as smart as Miho though.She doesn't 'hate' Miho.=Its just that Miho is taking their mother for her own good.= She looked at the wall clock.5:00p.m.She stared at the ceiling again.She decides to go and get changed and go downstairs.  
  
Downstairs.....(7:00pm)  
Taika had helped Miho and Miaka to set the table.  
Someone opens the door....  
"Tadaima Mina-san!!"A man came from the door.He had green hair ,green eyes and was wearing a bussiness  
man's clothes(You know,the ties.)..  
"Tamahome!"Miaka came out of the kitchen smiling at him and kissed him quickly.  
"Oto-san!"Miho greeted his father.  
Taika just stood at hallway looking at her father.  
Tamhome looked at her.  
"Daijobu desu?"Tamahome asked.  
"Hai."Taika answered blanky.  
Silence........  
"So,Tamahome,-How was your day?"Miaka asked.  
"Ah,It was okay," He sat at the sofa. "I had to do all the paperwork and my boss didn't even bother me."  
"So,let's go eat dinner,"Miho sat up and gestured her parents to the dinning table.  
Miaka and Tamahome followed Miho to the dinning room.  
After they all sat down,they all ate dinner....  
  
............................................  
(~*~*~*~*^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~)  
............................................ 


	2. Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.....  
~*Fushigi Yuugi:A New Evil*~  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
--------------------------------------------  
= =Thinking to themselves/thoughts  
( )A/N Author's notes...  
  
Tadaima-I'm home  
Oka-san-Mother  
Otu-san-Father  
Demo-But  
Konnichawa-Good Afternoon  
Onee-san-sister(?)  
Daijobu desu?-How are you?/Are you okay?  
Hai-yes  
Gomen-nasai/Gomen-Sorry  
Mina-san-Everyone  
Arigatou-thank you  
Nani?-What?  
Baka-Idiot  
Ja'ne-see yah!  
Ma-te -wait  
Mou-Geez  
  
^*Gomen-nasai mina-san!!!I didn't post the meanings on the first chapter because I forgot....-_-!*^  
  
  
...:::Chapter Two:The Strange Encounter:::...  
  
  
Taika stared at the shadows playing on her ceiling and drifted to sleep...  
"BRING!!!!!!!!"The alarm clock went off..  
Taika reached for it and turned it off.She still felt sleepy but she shook it off,she slowly got up and streched her arms and sat up.She looked at her alarm clock.It read 6:00 am.   
She slowly got up and walked towards her sister's bed across hers.  
"Hey Miho-chan,wake up,"Taika passed Miho's bed and made her way to the bathroom.Miho woke up and yawned,stretched her arms   
and went out of the room and downstairs.  
  
Downstairs...........  
"Ohayo,"Miho greeted her parents half-asleep and made her way to her seat.  
"Ohayo Miho-chan,"Miaka greeted her daughter happily while making toast and bacon."Breakfast is almost ready."  
"Hai,"Miho answered sheepishly,she let her head rest on her arms and closed her eyes.  
Tamahome looked at her daughter,  
"Ohayo Miho-chan,"Tamahome greeted her daughter and went on reading again.  
"Ohayo,Otu-san,"Miho replied.  
"Here's breakfast,"Miaka carried two plates with toast and bacon and gave it to Miho and Tamahome.  
Miho looked at her plate and smiled."Arigatou Oka-san,"Miho started making a sandwich with her toast and bacon,after she was done,  
She ate them heartilly.  
Tamahome laughed.   
"Nani?"Miho blinked at her father.  
"I remebered your mother used to eat so much and she never gained a pound,She was a terrible cook back then too!!"Tamahome laughed again,this time with Miho joining in.  
Miaka was very much annoyed and had a popping vein.  
She clutched fist.  
Two popping vein...  
(Anime style)Miaka's anger was like fire surrounding her and she punched Tamahome on the face.Miho blinked and ate her breakfast.  
"ARE YOU SAYING I"M A BAD COOK?!?!!?!?!?!?!YOU MONEY-FACED BAKA!!!YOU UNGRATEFUL(BLAH,BLAHBLAH)"and continued   
strangling Tamahome(ANIME STYLE)...  
Taika came in and ignored her mother strangling her father..  
"Otu-san say hat Oka-san's a bad cook again?"Taika asked Miho.  
"Mhmm.."Miho nodded.  
Miaka dropped Tamahome who was half dizzy and gave Taika her breakfast."Here you go Taika-chan."Miaka smiled sweetly.  
Miho got up and went upstairs to get ready..  
After a short while,Miho came downstairs wearing her uniform like Taika,rich blue coat,white blouse,red ribbon,and very dark blue skirt with black socks and shoes,they have a matching dark brown backpack with their seal with it.  
Taika got up and left the house,Miho followed along and took their bikes out of the driveway.  
Taika left first.  
"Ma-te!!Taika-chan!!"Miho yelled at her sister."Bye Oka-san,Otu-san!!"  
Miho pedaled faster to catch up on Taika.Finally she did."Mou Taika,You don't have to be mean!"  
As they passed through the bakery and the park,they were already seeing the roof of the school.  
Akemi High.  
"Ja'ne!"Taika left Miho all alone and met up with her friends on the bicycle lot(place where bycles ar parked).  
Miho rode past them and saw her friends waiting at the other side of the bicycle lot.  
"Ohayo Miho-chan,"Greeted the girl with long black hair tied into a pigtail and was smiling sweetly  
"Ohayo Miho-chan,"greeted the girl next to her.She had pink hair three inches below her shoulders,wasn't tied down and deep blue eyes.  
"Ohayo Minawa-chan,Hime-chan,"  
"So,what did you do last night?"Natsuko asked,She had cute brown eyes and red hair made into one-sided braid.  
"Uhh,nothing much,we just ate and I did homework,"Miho answered.  
"I went stargazing last night and I finally found my zodiac sign!"answered Minawa.  
"I watched the stars too,"chimed Hime.   
"You guys didn't see last night the wrestling match!"Natsuko exclaimed."It was so cool!!"  
Although Natsuko watches wrestling,she is not a tomboy.  
The four girls came into their classroom just before the bell rang.After that,the rest of the students came in.  
Miho sat down and looked at the teacher who started attendance.  
"Makoto?"  
"Hai!"  
"Tsubame?"  
"Hai!"  
"Miho?"  
"Hai!"  
"Minawa?"  
"Hai!"  
Miho was looking around when something caught her eye.  
She looked outside the window.  
She saw a figure standing outside.  
She looked closer..  
A man.  
The rest of his body was covered by the cloak he had.The only part she could see is his cold blue eyes staring straight at her.  
She blinked.  
He wasn't there anymore.  
"Daijobu Miho-chan?"Minawa asked looking concerned.  
"H-Hai."  
  
In Tamahome and Miaka's house.....  
Miaka was putting away the dishes when she saw a vision of the 'Book Of The Four Gods' being opened and saw destruction over Konan.  
She saw a man staring straight her which gave her a cold chill down her spine.  
She dropped the glasses she was holding..  
"What's the matter?"Tamahome came in running and saw Miaka staring for a short moment and fainted.He catched her just in time.  
"Are you okay?"Tamahome asked her.  
"The Book Of The Four Gods shall be opened once more.."Miaka stopped short.  
"And there's a new enemy inside the book that's waiting for us."Miaka shivered at the thought of going back again to that book.  
Tamahome hugged her tighter..  
"Tama-chan,I'm worried about Miho and Taika,what if they find the Book?"  
"Don't worry,we'll have to make sure they won't go near from it,okay?"Tamahome reassured her.  
Miaka just nodded and hugged Tamahome....  
  
.......................................................  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

--------------------------------------  
....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.....  
~*Fushigi Yuugi:A New Evil*~  
.........:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..........  
---------------------------------------  
= =Thinking to themselves/thoughts  
( )A/N Author's notes  
* *Flashback  
  
Tadaima-I'm home  
Nani-what?/huh?  
Oka-san-mother  
Otu-san-father  
Demo-but  
Konnichawa-Good Afternoon  
Onee-san-sister(?)  
Daijobu desu?-How are you?/Are you okay?  
Hai-yes  
Gomen-nasai/Gomen-Sorry  
Okari-nasai-Welcome Home  
Mina-san-Everyone  
Mou-Geez  
  
^*Gomen-nasai mina-san for not putting up the meaning of words!!*^  
...:::This chapter is kinda lame because I'm so busy and too lazy...Sorry!!!:::..  
...:::Chapter Three:The Book Of The Four Gods:::...  
Miaka looked down on the floor of the car unsure of herself what she would have to do.  
"Miaka Daijobu?"Tamahome looked at her,his eyes filled with concern for her,"You don't have to do this,maybe I should do it."  
"No,-"Miaka looked at Tamahome,eyes filled with determination-like she had always been."I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai,I'm sure."  
Miaka breathed deeply and sighed,She looked outside of the window.  
It was raining.  
She took out her umbrella,opened the door and opened her umbrella.  
She ran out of the car and stopped at a building.  
This is where it all started..  
Miaka looked at building.  
  
*Flashback*  
(I don't exactly remember how it goes when Yui&Miaka went to the library just to find the book so sorry if they are all wrong.)  
"Yui-chan,what are we doing here?"Miaka asked.She was fifteen years old.  
"I'm just going to return this book okay Miaka?"  
"Sure"  
Miaka went to a vending machine.She took out a coin(?) but she dropped it.  
She saw a red bird.  
"Nani?"  
She took Yui with her and they both followed the bird.  
They followed the bird through a restricted area in the library.  
They went in.  
They saw a book and opened it.  
Red Light came flashing to their eyes.  
They were in an another world  
Another time..  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Miaka sighed and went in the library.  
=Nothing has changed in this library..=Miaka thought.  
Miaka went throught the same way she saw Suzaku.  
She went to the restricted area and went in.  
She saw the book glowing.  
She felt a clod chill run down through her back as she took it and hid it in her backpack.  
She went down the stairs and went outside the library.It was still raining.She opened the umbrella and ran to the car.  
Miaka passed through the park and saw something caught that her eye.  
As if someone was controlling her feet,She went in through the heart of the park.  
Someone was waiting for her...  
The same man she saw in her vision.She felt another cold chill run through her back again.  
"So,you think you can stop fate from happening to your family?"The man spoke.  
He had cold blue eyes and his body was covered with a cloak.Only his eyes show.  
"What do you mean?"Miaka backed away a little.  
She couldn't take her eyes off his.It was full of hate and sadness..  
He took a step closer.  
Miaka took a step backward..  
"Are you afraid?"He asked her as he took another step towards her..  
Miaka's voice was trembling but she managed to say"N-no,"She stepped away again but it seemed that she couldn't move anymore.  
"Don't be scared,I won't hurt you,"The man took off the part where his full face showed.He was smilling evilly at Miaka.  
Miaka's body tensed as he came closer..  
He was still smilling and he studied her.  
Miaka felt her heart skip.  
He raised his hand and casted a spell on Miaka.  
Miaka felt her body grow weak and fell into a deep sleep..  
"Now,your under my control Suzaku No-Miko."  
"Miaka!!"Tamahome saw her lying on the man's arms.  
He saw him smilling evilly..  
"Miaka!!!"Tamahome gritted his teeth and tried to kick the enemy but missed.  
"Name yourself!"Tamahome ordered him.  
"My name?"The man scoffed at Tamahome."My name is Machiko."  
After that he disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?!"Tamahome was looking back and forth,his hair was wet and his clothes.  
He saw Miaka lying on the ground just as wet as he was.  
He walked towards her and laid her in his arms and went in the car and drove away....  
  
Akemi High....  
Science Class.......  
"Now,when when we separate the atoms from the protons,"The teacher was explaining the students about atoms and protons.  
Miho was bored.  
It was rainning all day.  
She kept on thinking about the stranger she saw yesterday.  
She kept an eye outside the window so,bye any chance she could see him a little closser..  
But all day,there was no sign of him anywhere..  
She was going to give up but then she saw him again.  
Staring straight at her with those cold blue eyes.  
She was somehow scared of him but she didn't know why.  
"The time is almost near for your fate,"He said only she could hear.  
Miho gasped."Fate?"  
The man disappeared again.  
Miho looked down at her book.  
"What did he mean by 'fate'?"  
"Ring!!"  
Dismissal time..  
  
"Make sure you study for the test on Monday!Have a great weekend!"  
The students were whinning about the test as they left the room including Miho.  
She left early and went straight for home....  
  
Tamahome's House....  
Miaka opened her eyes.  
She looked around..  
=The place looks familiar.=Miaka thought  
Then she saw Tamahome.  
"T-Tama-chan,"Miaka still felt weak.She tried to reach Tamahome but she failed.  
Tamahome took her hand and placed it on his face.  
"I'm glad your okay Miaka,"Tamahome smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
"What happened?"Miaka asked him.  
"I saw you unconcious,"Tamahome explained,his face was deep with concern."There was a man,Machiko,he was there."  
"Don't worry,I'm okay."Miaka smiled a little.  
"Now,we need to keep the book away from Miho and Taika."Miaka frowned.  
"We have to be more careful from now on,"Miaka answered.  
"I know,"Tamahome agreed.  
"We should think of a place where no one can find it,"Miaka answered.  
"Hai,demo-where should we hide it?"  
"I don't know,"Miaka sounded disappointed.  
Silence...  
Both were thinking hard where to keep it..  
"Maybe at our bookshelf,-we could place it there and they won't even notice,"Miaka suggested.  
"No,Miho would come in here and find the book,"Tamahome explained.  
"Right,"Miaka nodded.  
"How 'bout we lock it in our empty room?"Tamahome asked  
"We lock it in our attic upstairs!!"Miaka gleamed with happiness..  
"Yeah,good idea!"Tamahome smiled at her.  
Miaka and Tamahome went out of their room and walked all the way till the end of the hallway.  
They stopped and Tamahome pulled the string that was hidden secretly on the ceiling and the stairs came down.  
They both climbed up.  
It revealed a secret room.  
It was filled with cobwebs so it clear that the place was kind of old..  
Miaka and Tamahome looked around the old room.  
Books were neatly stacked in bookshelves and there were some old picture frames hanging on the wall.  
Every corner you see was cobwebs.  
At the very end corner of the room was a big antique trunk.  
It had pretty woodcarvings on top of the trunk and on the sides were pretty sidecarvings with a lock on it.  
Tamahome bent infront of the trunk and took out a key under the trunk.  
He unlocked the trunk.  
"Click..."The lock was opened.  
Tamahome opened the trunk....  
In there was both their clothes they wore in Konan.  
Miaka's priestess dress,Tamahome's clothes and all their valued posessions in Konan;There was something that   
made Miaka smile.It was the picture that she took when they were in the boat.  
Miaka picked up the picture.  
"Do you remember this one?"Miaka showed it to Tamahome who was looking at other stuff in the trunk.  
Tamahome looked at it.  
He too smiled.  
"Hai,i remember that time when you bought the camera with you and you took the picture.-That was when I found out that Tasuki was afraid to swim!"Tamahome laughed and pretty soon the two were laughing.  
As they both continued taking half the stuff out,they put the book in and placed the stuff back in again  
and locked the trunk again.  
This time he didn't put the key under the trunk,instead he put in the pocket of his pants.  
"All done."He turned and looked at Miaka.  
"Let's go."  
The two of them went down the attic and closed it up again.  
Miaka was looking at the attic.  
She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the book was opened again....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..........................  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^^*^^*^*^ 


	4. Author's Notes

Gomen-nasai mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm soooo busy right now and I'm trying to finish the story,chapter Four but so many interuptions,don't worry,I'll try to finish it as fast as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GOMEN-NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------Shadow_Crystal----------------------------------- 


	5. Author's Notes II

Gomen-nasai mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm soooo busy right now and I'm trying to finish the story,chapter Four but so many interuptions,don't worry,I'll try to finish it as fast as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GOMEN-NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------Shadow_Crystal----------------------------------- 


	6. SUMMARY FOR ALL CHAPTERS! COMPLETED SORT...

Ok, bottom line of this story is that miaka and her daughters go into the book including Tamahome and then Miho-chan meets hotohori's son,Boushin-san(i don't remember the name anymore...But this char. is not made up! it is true watch the final episodes and the OVA!!) and they fall in love BUT Taika likes..  
  
er..has fallen inlove with Hotohori's son,and when she sees the two kissing,she felt betrayed and then goes to the bad side and tries to kill her sister and now its up to Miaka to save her daughter without killing her. Boushin Tries to Talk to Taika but she is blinded by vengenece(dunno spelling..) and tries to kill him but she still likes him and then aims for her sis and the boushin protects her and is wounded and then Miho takes care of him...Miaka finds a way to bring Taika back and then all is well..Except Taika is lonely and then they go back but Miho and Boushin can't live together so they ask Taitskun for help and she sez that Miaka and Tamahome already broke the rules then maybe they can too if their love is strong enough.They make it..They live happy ever after but Taika is still sad..She walks to school and then as her day drags by...She was late for meeting her friends so she run and then bumps at someone..She blushed.She said sorry and then both 'clicked' and then they go for a date and TAika completley forgets her friends...Miho and Boushin, Taika and Keiichi (MY CHARACTER!!!)...Tamahome and Miaka FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|-* THE END *-|  
  
CREDITS:  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE 5 REVIEWS AND CHIICHOBI THANK YOU! I JUST HAD TO PUT UP EVERYTHING UP ALL AT ONCE TO MAKE ALL YOU PPL HAPPY ARIGATOU MINA-SAN!!!  
  
I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE A NEW AND BETTER FANFIC OF FUSHIGI YUUGI!~! LOOK 4WARD 2 IT!  
  
NEXT TIME!!!!  
  
READ MY OTHER STORY 2!!!  
  
|-* THE END *-| 


End file.
